Marcy (Boss)
|- |colspan="4"| |- |colspan="2"| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="skyblue" width="35%"|'Location' |Viper Manor (Home World) |} |- |colspan=2| |- |colspan="4"| |- |colspan="2"| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="skyblue" width="35%"|'Location' |Mount Pyre (Another World) |} |} Marcy is a boss fought twice in . First encountered in Viper Manor, Marcy is guardian to Belthasar. She monitors him while he researches and protects him from possible outside threats. Despite her size and child-like demeanor, she is physically ferocious and incredibly skilled with Blue Elements. Two of her most used Elements are IceBlast, which has the potential to Freeze targets and Cat'sCradle, a relatively lethal spin on the childhood string game. Battle and Strategy Viper Manor Infiltrating Viper Manor in search of the Frozen Flame, Kid, accompanied by Serge and a guide, stumbles into the library on the second story of the Manor. There, she meets Marcy. Right away, Marcy acknowledges that Acacia Dragoon are not permitted in this section of the estate. Belthasar, studying on the levels above, notes that the strangers would not have entered the library in the first place if they were indeed Dragoons. After which, he pleads Marcy to lower the ladder so he can great the intruders, who by this time, have removed their fake disguises. After a long conversation about Serge's death and how he can return to his proper world, Marcy engages the party in battle. After being defeated, she disappears and Belthasar advises the party on how to access the chamber where General Viper resides. Mount Pyre After fighting the Shaker Brothers and the Fire Dragon, Serge encounters the Devas, who forbid his entrance into Fort Dragonia. Alongside Marcy battles Karsh and Zoah. Before engaging in battle, she reprimands Serge for unspecified reasons, cursing him, his father, his mother, and his other ancestors and potential descendants. During the Boss battle, when striking with her Gloves, she alternates between saying "I hate you!" and "I abhor you!", regardless of whom she attacks. Occasionally throughout the Boss battle, she can cast Cat'sCradle and her fifth level Tech, StringPhone. For this battle, she does not use her element IceBlast, as she did in the first Boss battle of Viper Manor. Should Kid or Greco be present during this battle, it is wise to defeat Marcy first out of three Devas, as her techs will cause added damage to Red Innates. Of the three opponents present, she has the lowest Hit Points, and silencing her first will even the odds of the battle. Use powerful magic Red Elements on her as her Magic Defense is lower than her physical defense. Plus, Marcy counters most physical attacks with physical attacks of her own. After defeating her, she runs out of the room alongside her companions. Harle then appears to ask Serge if he plans to enter the Fort to find Lynx. She worries about his safety and recommends not adventuring into the Fort beyond. Afterward, she disappears. For tactics on defeating the other two opponents, see the links below. Related Enemies *Zoah *Karsh Vídeo Chrono Cross - Marcy Category:Chrono Cross Bosses